The FBI encounter 2
by N. Halifax
Summary: Sequel to The FBI encounter. Caseys and Olivias kids have a secret of their own this time around! Wont be hard to understand even if you didn't read first part! R
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's and Travis's kids

Jason and Josh- 18 year-old (they are twins)

Jenny- 14 year-old

Casey's and Mike's kids

Nikki -18 year-old

Chris (Casey was pregnant in last chapter of The FBI encounter) - 13 year-old

Mike's nephew

Alex- 23 year-old

Co-Written by Angie109

Mike sat on the couch going over a file for work. Casey was next to him doing paper work for court. Chris, their son, was doing sit ups by the wall and music was blaring from his headphones.

"Chris turn that down," Mike said still writing notes on his files. Chris couldn't hear anything.

"Christopher turn it down" Casey tried while she wrote on her paper. Chris kept doing his sit ups. Mike grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Chris stopped and took off his headphones and looked at his parents.

"What was that for?" He asked pressing pause on his Ipod.

"Your music is way to loud, turn it down and we wont throw pillows at you" Mike answered looking at him. Chris shrugged and turned down the volume.

"Why are you doing sit ups anyway, its 9 at night?" Casey asked as she looked up at him.

"I have football season coming up" Chris answered and put his headphones on and started doing sit ups again. Mike and Casey just rolled their eyes and started doing work.

Mike looked over at her and nudged her with his elbow and looked down at his paper. Casey looked up from her work and looked at him smiling, she smiled and nudged him back in retaliation and started doing her paper work. He smiled and put his hand under her and squeezed her butt gently, which made her jump up and slap his hand. He smiled and gave her a kiss; she smiled and returned the kiss. Both of them smiled and returned to their paper work.

Nikki came out of her room wearing a mini skirt and a silky tank top and grabbed her car keys. Chris noticed her and took off his headphones and stopped doing his sit ups and sat on the ground.

"Where do you think your going at 9 o'clock at night?" Chris asked looking at his sister. Mike and Casey both looked up from their work and turned around.

"None of your business" Nikki said and headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going at 9 o'clock at night?" Mike asked knowing she couldn't say the same answer to him.

"Friends" Nikki answered and stood by the door and waited for approval.

"Who?" Mike asked getting up from the couch.

"Jessica's house" Nikki answered.

"Why at nine o'clock at night?" Chris asked getting off the ground.

"You don't need to know anything you shrimp" Nikki said and rolled her eyes.

"He has muscles he is not a shrimp," Mike said smiling and giving Chris a Hi-Five. Chris smiled and looked at Nikki.

"Can I go now?" Nikki asked getting impatient.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Chris asked raising one eyebrow and looked at her mini skirt and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Leave her alone" Casey called from the couch.

"Thank you mom, can I go?" Nikki asked looking at Casey.

"When will you be back?" Mike asked crossing his arms on his chest just like Chris.

"I'll be home by 2" Nikki answered. Chris and Mike both chuckled the same way. Casey got off the couch and wrapped her arms around Mike.

"Be home by 12 sweetie," Casey said looking at her.

"11" Mike said

"11:30" Casey said giving him a look.

"Fine, you two are so immature" Nikki said rolling her eyes and looking at Mike and Chris.

"Love you too, bye honey" Mike said smiling.

"Bye" Nikki mumbled and left the house. Mike and Chris smiled and gave each other a Hi-five. Casey smiled and rolled her eyes watching them and thinking they exactly the same.

Olivia was lying on the couch reading a magazine with her head in Travis's lap. He was flipping threw channels but kept bothering Olivia on purpose to see what she was reading.

"What are you reading?" He asked smiling pulling the magazine out of her hands on purpose.

"Give me that," She said smiling and grabbing it from him.

"Is it porn?" He asked smiling. "Cause I'm right here no need to read it" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No it's not porn, you're such a guy," She teased smiling and playfully poked him in the stomach. He smiled and gave her a kiss and returned to the TV.

Jenny came out of her room and went to the kitchen.

"Did you guys buy any juice today?" She called from the fridge.

"No" They answered in unison by accident, they looked at each other and started laughing.

"Super weird people" Jenny commented watching her parents laugh.

Josh came out of his room dressed in blue jeans a blue polo that hugged around his muscles and his collar popped up and his hair gelled up.

"Porn star alert" Jenny teased her brother. Olivia and Travis looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"Shut up" Josh mumbled and grabbed his car keys.

"You going to get laid?" Jenny provoked smiling.

"Jenny!" Travis and Olivia yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, jeez just trying to lighten up the mood of the boy band member that I'm related to" She said smiling.

"Just cause I got the good looking genes you don't need to hate me," Josh teased smiling.

"You didn't get the good genes, Jason did also your twins you idiot, but Jason and I got the smart genes unlike you" Jenny teased back.

"Well you two are the dorks in the family." Josh replied.

"Knock it off both of you" Travis called from the couch.

"I'm going to read since I'm literate unlike Josh, bye Justin Timberlake wannabe," Jenny teased laughing and going into her room.

"She is such a brat" Josh mumbled and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed toward the door.

"Wow, where are you going its 9 o'clock at night?" Olivia asked sitting up on the couch and looking at him. He stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to a concert with some friends from school" Josh answered.

"Is Jason meeting you there?" Travis asked.

"No, he is finishing up hockey in couple of minutes and he has to study for a test to keep up his GPA for the team, can I go cause I don't want to be late?" Josh asked as he played with his car keys.

"What time are you coming home?" Olivia asked as she put down her magazine.

"Around 2, that's when concert finishes"

"Be home at 1, deal?" Olivia asked.

"1:30?" Josh asked.

"1:15" Travis settled.

"Fine, can I go now?" Josh asked as he started getting impatient.

"Yes, drive safe, bye sweetie" Olivia said and lay down again.

"Ok, bye" Josh said and went out the door quickly, Jason was at the door with his key ready to unlock it.

"Jeez dude slow down" Jason said as Josh rushed past him.

"Shut up" Josh mumbled. Jason smiled and walked in the house and closed the door.

"Hey guys" Jason said as he saw Travis and Olivia.

"Hey, how was hockey?" Travis asked looking over his shoulder.

"Good, where's Jenny?" He asked as he put his car keys on the table.

"Room, why?" Olivia asked as she flipped a page of her magazine.

"I got a CD of a band she likes, so thought she might…" Jason said but stopped when Jenny came out.

"Hey twin" She said smiling when she saw him.

"Hey, All American Rejects new album, I heard it was good" Jason said throwing a CD to her.

"Sweet, thanks," Jenny said taking the CD and going back to her room.

"Does she ever leave that place?" Jason asked as he took off his sweaty t-shirt, he had more muscle then Josh since he played a lot of sports.

"No, and I'm glad, as long as she is at home and where I see her I'm fine with that" Travis answered.

"Of course you are, mom what is your opinion on that considering where you work?" Jason asked flopping down on the sofa across from them.

"Same, as long as we know where she is its fine" Olivia answered with a smirk as she looked at her magazine

"Chicks and their pop culture" Jason teased as he got off the sofa.

"Tell me about it" Travis said smiling.

"Men and their sports" Jenny said smiling coming out of her room.

"Look she appears it's a miracle, what you eavesdrop on our conversation or something?" Jason asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yes, oh by the way a couple of my friends have the biggest crush on you so if you see a bunch of fourteen year old girls screaming your name out at your hockey game just know they are with me" Jenny said smiling as she got a sprite from the fridge. Travis and Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"Well tell your friends to call me when they are legal" Jason said smiling and going into the bathroom.

"He is such a loser," Jenny said smiling and going into her room. Travis and Olivia looked at each other and smiled and returned to what they were doing earlier. Olivia's head on Travis's lap and reading a magazine, Travis watching TV and stroking her hair.

Alex went to a party at his college dorm, he went at 10 at night since he had his own apartment and didn't need to live on campus since he got a full paid scholarship for basketball.

He looked at his watch and it was 10:30. He was making out with a cheerleader in a room when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ashley how about more making out later, lets get something to drink" Alex asked slowly removing his hand from the girls butt.

"Sure, but you promise we'll meet each other in another closet" The girl asked with a seductive smile and removed her hand from his back pocket. "And maybe more then a closet" She whispered softly in his ear which made his body tingle.

"Oh I promise" Alex said with his charming smile. She smiled and left the room. He smiled at himself and followed her outside.

"Alex good game the other night" Another girl said smiling walking by him.

"Thanks Brittany, how you doing tonight?" Alex asked checking her out.

"Better now, I'll see you later" Brittany said smiling and walking toward her friends.

"Did you just flirt with Alex?" One of her friends asked checking out Alex from far away.

"Yea, he has such an amazing body," Brittany said smiling.

"I know and the fact he plays basketball and he is a gentleman makes him even hotter" One of the friends said smiling. All of the girls giggled and looked at Alex.

Alex got a beer and sipped on it and checked out all the girls at the very crowded party.

"Alex man, what's up?" One of his teammates said coming up to him.

"Hey Derek, what's going on?" Alex asked as he turned to look at his friend.

"A lot of girls that's what, you know there's even high school chicks here" Derek said smiling.

"Yea not really cool, you guys can get arrested, theirs beer at the party, I wouldn't go around bragging that you're giving alcohol to minors" Alex said sipping his beer.

"Whatever, but high school chicks are hot, and most of them are wasted already" Derek said.

"Don't tell me that, dude you get arrested I'm not bailing you out."

"Sure, but there's this high school chick dude she is so hot, but her boyfriend is with her and…" Derek started but Alex pushed him out of the way.

Alex saw Nikki and Josh each holding a beer in their hand and making out up against a wall. Alex put his beer down and walked straight over to them pushing anybody who was in his way. He grabbed Josh by the shirt and threw him to the ground.

"What the fuck…" Josh yelled as his beer spilled all over him but he froze when he saw Alex standing there looking pissed. Nikki froze looking at her cousin.

"So you found the hot high school chick," Derek said coming to his side. Alex turned and hit him in the face, Derek fell down and held his bleeding nose. Alex said nothing and turned Nikki.

"Nikki go to the car" Alex said and then turned and looked at Josh still being terrified. Nikki looked at him and at Josh then quickly put the beer down and left the party right away. Alex kept glaring at Josh and cracked his knuckles.

It was 1 in the morning, both Olivia and Travis fell asleep on the couch waiting for Josh. Josh came in the house slowly not wanting to wake up his parents. He sneaked in and closed the door. He went to the shower right away so they wouldn't smell the beer that was all over his shirt. He took off his shirt and looked in the mirror and looked at the bruise on his face. He knew Alex all his life and they never fought until he made out with his cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by Angie109

Mike and Casey's alarm went off at 8. Mike leaned over Casey and turned it off.

"Morning sunshine" Mike said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Five more minutes" She mumbled sleepily.

"What's going to happen in five minutes? Is there a surprise for me under those covers in five minutes?" He teased smiling and lifted up the bed sheets and tugged on her pajamas. She smiled and slapped his hand and took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Why can't you ever let me sleep for an extra 5 minutes?" She mumbled as she cuddled closer to the blanket to make herself comfortable.

"Because I'm Mike and your Casey and those two can't wake up without the other," Mike answered smiling as he wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back.

"Go flirt with someone else for 5 minutes while I sleep" She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"You know you liked that line and I know you want to kiss me right now" He said smiling pulling her closer.

"No, you want to kiss me" She said smiling.

"Don't mind if I do," He said smiling and turned her face towards him and started kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back. They heard loud music start playing through the house, they stopped kissing and rolled their eyes.

"Go tell Chris to turn it down" Casey said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I want to make out with the hot ADA" Mike whined smiling and started kissing her again.

"No, go" She said smiling and gently pushing him off.

"Fine, your so bossy" He mumbled smiling as he got out of bed in his boxers and pulled on a shirt.

"I'm a lawyer of course I'm bossy" she said smiling. He smiled and grabbed a pillow and threw it at her and ran out of the room before she could throw it at him. She laughed as she heard him trip "you ok over there?" She called out smiling.

"Yea, I'm fine" He called back. She just started laughing cause his plan to get her always backfired on him.

"Dad tell Chris to turn down that stupid music," Nikki said sleepily from her room.

"I like AC/DC they are good music just not in the morning" Mike said smiling as he passed by her room.

Casey got out of bed since she was completely woken up cause of Mike. She went in the kitchen and started to make breakfast as the music got turned down.

Mike came in the kitchen and saw her making breakfast.

"Hey Betty Crocker" He teased as he opened the fridge.

"Shut up and close that fridge, your not having cake early in the morning" Casey said knowing he was going for the desert.

"How did you know?" He asked putting down the brownies.

"I know you Mike, you never had a fridge without desert, you're like a child," Casey said smiling as she took eggs from the fridge. Mike smiled and started kissing her.

"Get a room" Chris said coming into the kitchen. Both of them stopped kissing and moved away.

"Why are you blaring music early in the morning?" Casey asked looking at him.

"Not music mom, good music, if you're going to lecture me do it properly," Chris said smiling and opening the fridge.

"I tried to tell her that" Mike added.

"Put those brownies back" Casey said looking at him grab the plate. Chris put it back and closed the fridge.

"PMS?" Chris asked smiling looking at Mike and pointing at Casey.

"Probably" Mike answered smiling with a shrug. Casey slapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Chris you woke me up" Nikki mumbled coming into the kitchen.

"Good, it will do good for that eighteen year old brain of yours" Chris said smiling as he sat on the kitchen counter top.

"Down boy" Mike said smiling and pointing to the ground, Chris jumped off.

"Rollover boy" Casey teased as she cooked the breakfast. Chris just laughed.

"How was last night at Jessica's?" Mike asked looking at Nikki.

"Oh…um…good" Nikki answered forgetting that's where she said she was.

"Good, your going with Olivia, Jenny and Mom to some girly place today" Mike said as he got coffee.

"Where?" Nikki asked as she got juice from the fridge.

"It's a girly place I don't want to know" Mike said smiling.

"The mall" Casey answered smiling and rolling her eyes as she cooked the breakfast.

"What about us?" Chris asked as he sneaked a brownie in his back pocket of his jeans. Mike saw him and smirked and said nothing.

"Basketball, with Travis, Josh and I think Alex is meeting us there" Mike answered.

Nikki coughed over the juice that was in her mouth as she heard Josh and Alex were going to be in the same place at the same time.

"You ok?" Casey asked looking at her. She just nodded.

"What about Jason?" Chris asked.

"He has hockey so he can't" Mike answered.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Chris said and headed for his room to hide the brownie.

"Chris?" Casey called out, he stopped and turned around "Brownie" She said smiling holding out her hand. Mike just laughed.

"She caught you" Mike teased chuckling.

"Just be lucky I'm not sneaking drugs," Chris said smiling and taking the brownie out of his pocket and giving it to her. "Unless they were special brownies" he added and sat down.

"Your so weird, you're sneaking brownies in your back pocket" Nikki said looking at Chris.

"PMS?" Chris asked smiling looking at Mike and pointing at Nikki.

"Probably" Mike answered with a shrug smiling. Both of the guys started laughing.

"You two are so immature and no not PMS" Nikki said glaring at each one.

"Lets eat children" Casey said putting down the food down on the table. "You two leave Nikki alone," Casey warned looking at Mike and Chris.

"Women power" Chris said smiling putting his fist up.

"Women power" Mike said smiling saluting Casey and Nikki. Both girls laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Dad you think this food is approved by the FDA?" Chris teased smiling.

"Probably not, but eat it before they go all women rights on us" Mike said smiling.

"You two are not funny" Casey said smiling.

"Why are you smiling then?" Mike asked laughing.

"Because Nikki said that you two look funny and I agree" Casey answered with a smirk.

"Guess who has half my genes and is calling me funny looking" Mike said looking at Nikki.

"I got mom's genes" Nikki said smiling.

"I got dad's genes and proud of it" Chris said smiling.

"I'm going to get dressed, be right back, Casey you coming?" Mike asked getting up from his chair.

"If you want to make out with her just say so" Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Your parents do not make out," Mike said smiling.

"Sure and I got made by a genie" Chris said smiling.

"Gross, we don't need a reproductive system lesson early in the morning and don't ever mention that while were eating, I'm going to have nightmares tonight" Nikki said glaring at her younger brother.

"Sorry for being realistic, I'll just tell you that Santa Clause brought you when mom put you on her wish list" Chris said laughing.

"Ok, please change the subject now" Casey said rolling her eyes as she got up from the table.

"Yes, talk about ghosts or cartoons and Chris please don't talk about how animals conceive again, cause your sister doesn't want to know that, actually none of us want to know that" Mike warned looking at him. Chris just nodded shrugging and returned to his breakfast. Casey and Mike went to their bedroom to get ready since they both had a day had a off today.

Olivia's alarm went off at 9.

"Travis get that" Olivia mumbled sleepily, Travis leaned over her and shut it off and laid back down.

"Time to get up" Travis said giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Do that again and I'll think about it" Olivia said smiling. He smiled and kissed her on the lips this time. "Much better" She said smiling.

"Lets get up, you have to go blow money at the mall and I have to play basketball," Travis said still lying in bed.

"Your such a hypocrite, you say lets get up but your still in bed, you know you want to sleep just as much as me" Olivia teased as she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Maybe a little" Travis admitted smiling.

"That's what I thought. I love that I have a day off today"

"Don't jinx it, c'mon get up" Travis said smiling as he got out of bed.

"Bossy aren't we today" Olivia teased as she sat up on the edge of the bed. Travis smiled and sat on her lap on purpose, she laughed and pushed him off. He just laughed hysterically.

"Stop laughing, we want breakfast!" They heard Jenny yell from the kitchen. They both smiled and got up.

"Then make breakfast," Travis said coming out of the room with Olivia following him.

"Yea right, I don't think you want your house to burn down," Jenny said smiling. Olivia and Travis rolled their eyes and went in the kitchen.

"Morning people, cant talk, have to go" Jason said as he appeared from his room in a rush and pulled on shirt.

"What about breakfast?" Olivia asked looking at him grab a granola bar from the fridge.

"Cant, have to study for mid-terms and then have hockey, bye" Jason said as he rushed out of the door.

"It's ok mom, one less person to cook breakfast for, but hurry up with that breakfast c'mon," Jenny teased smiling. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes as she started making breakfast.

"When did Josh come home last night?" Travis asked cause he knew she stayed up late on weekends reading books.

"Around 1, and then he went straight to shower, I wasn't spying I'm just good at noticing things, I think I get that from moms side" Jenny said smiling proudly.

"I think you do, junior detective," Travis teased smiling as he poured coffee. Jenny just laughed.

Josh came out of his room wearing boxers and an NYPD shirt with his hair all messed up.

"All Backstreet boy members, please report to the kitchen. This means you Josh Smith." Jenny teased pretending she had a walkie-talkie and started laughing hysterically.

"Leave him alone" Olivia instructed giving her a look.

"Is that a bruise on your face?" Travis asked looking at his purple eye. Olivia quickly turned around from the stove to see what he was talking about.

"It's nothing," Josh mumbled as he sat down on the chair. Olivia walked over to him and took his face into her hands.

"Who did you fight with?" She asked looking at his bruise.

"Probably a girl beat him up," Jenny added smiling. Travis and Olivia both looked at her "I'll be in my room if someone needs me" Jenny said and quickly left the kitchen and went into her room and closed the door.

"Josh who did you fight with?" Travis asked.

"It was at the concert, no big deal, just a mosh pit, I'm fine" Josh said pulling his face out of Olivia's hands.

"You want ice?" Olivia asked.

"No I'm fine" Josh mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Olivia tried again.

"Mom I'm fine, leave me alone" Josh said and got out of his chair and went to his room.

"Jeez what's his problem?" Olivia asked looking at Travis.

"He is eighteen don't baby him after he gets a black eye in a fight" Travis said smiling as he got out of his chair and put his coffee cup in the sink.

"Oh yea I forgot he is all grown up," Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to tell him to get ready for basketball and you tell Jenny to get ready," Travis suggested giving her a kiss. Olivia smiled and returned a kiss. Travis smiled and went to Josh's room while Olivia went to Jenny's.

Mike and Chris were at the park basketball court and playing basketball while they waited for Travis and Josh.

"Hey guys" Travis said as he saw the two. Mike and Chris stopped playing basketball and turned around.

"Hey. Oh damn Josh what happened to you?" Mike asked looking at his black eye.

"Mosh pit at concert no big deal," Josh answered.

"Who's concert?" Chris asked as he dribbled the ball.

"Oh…um…a local band" Josh said trying to think fast not knowing how to cover up his lie.

"Fun. Alex called me and said he will come by since he doesn't have practice today" Mike told them. Josh just ran a hand through his hair hoping he didn't show up and tell his father that he saw him drinking alcohol at a college party.

"Lets play" Chris said as he passed the ball to Mike. Everyone nodded and started playing. Travis and Josh against Mike and Chris.

"Hey Alex is here" Travis said passing the ball to Josh. Josh just starred at the ground. Alex walked over to them.

"I'm with Mike and Chris" Alex said throwing his sweater on the bench and glaring at Josh who was trying to avoid him.

Josh threw the ball in the basket. Alex grabbed it and passed it to him really hard. Josh gave him a look and passed it to him as hard as he could. Mike and Travis noticed they were throwing the ball hard on purpose.

"C'mon smartass" Alex muttered angrily and threw the ball as hard as he could at Josh, it hit Josh in the stomach and he stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike asked staring at Alex.

"If your such a bad ass why don't you tell them" Alex said staring at Josh. Josh got off the ground and stared at Alex. Travis and Mike looked at Josh waiting for an explanation.

"Um…I…we…um" Josh mumbled nervously. Alex walked up to Josh and shoved him.

"Tell them you ass hole!" Alex said angrily pushing him again. Travis got in front of Alex so he would touch his son again.

"What the hell are you doing!" Travis said angrily standing in between Alex and Josh.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike asked looking at Alex. Alex turned toward Mike and looked at him.

"Josh was drinking and making out at a college party with your daughter!" Alex yelled and stared back at Josh. Travis and Mike just looked over at Josh who was looking at the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Mike yelled and grabbed Josh by the shirt.

"Let go of him now Mike" Travis said angrily and grabbed Mike by his shirt.

"Your sons are just like you and Trevor!" Mike yelled letting go of Josh and grabbing Travis. Travis got pissed and punched Mike. Alex jumped in front of Mike and punched Travis. Mike pushed Alex out of the way and hit Travis, they fell on the ground and started wrestling.

"How dare you touch my sister!" Chris yelled and lunged at Josh, Alex got in that fight and the three boys started fighting while Mike and Travis fought.

"Hey, Hey, knock it off!" They heard Olivia yell and pulled Travis away from Mike, Casey grabbed Mike and separated them. Mike had a cut on his lip and blood on his shirt. Travis had a cut on his eyes and was bleeding as well.

Jenny grabbed Chris and pulled him off her brother. Nikki wrapped her arms around Josh to hold him back, her palms resting on his chest. Mike saw it and just glared at her.

"Let go of him now" Mike said angrily staring at her, Nikki quickly moved away from Josh.

Mike gave her a disappointing look and just walked away with out saying anything and headed toward the lake that was right by the park. Casey followed him knowing something was wrong. Alex walked by Josh and on purpose hit his shoulder with his.

Chris gave a mean look to Josh and followed Alex. Nikki looked at Josh then at her brother and cousin getting into Alex's car and she quickly followed them.

Olivia looked at Travis and then at Josh. Travis said nothing and headed toward his car, Jenny quickly followed, Olivia looked at Josh and then followed Jenny. Josh slowly followed her, knowing he was going to be in big trouble about drinking alcohol.

Mike stood by the lake and threw rocks in angrily. Casey walked behind him and watched him.

"What was going on there?" Casey asked slowly appearing on his side, she took a rock and threw it in the lake to keep him company. Mike threw a rock in with all his force.

"The worst thing that could happen with our daughter" Mike answered staring at the rock he had in his hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Case not only did our daughter decide to lie to our faces but she went to a college party to drink alcohol and hook up with Josh" Mike said dropping the rock on the ground and sat on the ground. Casey looked shocked amazed that Nikki would lie to them. She sat down by Mike and took his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mike I'm not defending what she did but she cant always be your little girl" Casey said in a low voice holding his hand and looking at him stare at the lake.

"I can't believe she lied to us, and its not only that she hooked up with him, its that she drank alcohol," Mike said as he got up quickly from the ground "Its because of Josh, he brought this on her" He said angrily and threw a rock in the lake with all his force.

Casey got up as well and wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back "Its not just because of him, she is 18, she is going to make a mistake sooner or later" Casey said in a low voice. Mike stopped throwing rocks in lake and just placed his hands over Casey's.

A/N: Please leave reviews!


End file.
